AMOR CON SABOR AMARGO
by alexacullen87
Summary: Bella Swan, Psicologa, conoce a Edward Cullen un chico dos años menor que ella, estudiante de Medicina, del cual poco a poco se enamora; Pero una persona se interpondrá por sus propios intereses a ese gran amor, un amor que solo el podría rescatar
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno mis lindas y hermosas lectoras, aqui les dejo una historia mas. De antemano les agradesco el que lean mis historias y el que me pongan entre sus autoras favoritas aunque no me dejen reviews, eso es fabuloso para mi. Esta es la primera vez que me aventuro a publicar una historia mas o menos larga que las demás y espero dejarlas con ganas de leer mas y con un buen sabor de boca. **

**La actitud de algunos personajes cambiará, no se comportarán como comunmente los conocemos, espero no me ahorquen! pero es necesario para la historia... Les dejo saber que a todas mis lectoras las acojo en mi corazon y les mando especiales saludos hasta España, Chile, Bolivia, Colombia, Brasil, Venezuela.. Si me falta algun país sorry! pero saben que es para todas ustedes... tambien a mis queridisimas Mexicanas! besos y abrazos para todas mis lectoras/autoras favoritas.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Había sido la noche mas fría de mi vida, la más solitaria, todas mis esperanzas se habían esfumado, me sentía vacía, enferma, asqueada simplemente no era más yo… había ido por la vida tropezando y entre mas tropezaba sentimentalmente, mas dolía y no quería sentir eso, así que me puse una venda imaginaria para no ver lo que me acechaba ahí fuera, no quería aceptar la realidad que se presentaba como mala hierba que inevitablemente crecía, no quería ese sufrimiento para mi, así que abrí una puerta falsa solo para descubrir que detrás de esa puerta había más vacio y que el golpe fue el más duro de lo que anteriormente había sentido… comenzaba a abrir los ojos a mi nueva vida, ahogada en lagrimas y culpas, en estado zombie, ya nada era igual porque él ya no estaba en mi vida y vagaba en este planeta como si fuera alma en pena…

Tiempo después me di cuenta de algo tan cierto que hasta se podía palpar… el poder que tiene el fuerte sobre el débil, destruye hasta llegar a los lugares más recónditos del corazón de un tercero… ese tercero era yo…esa realidad tan grande y cierta, había venido a ponerle la cereza al pastel, había venido a terminar de desmoronar el cristal cortado en el que se había convertido mi corazón, pero no me dejaria vencer, aunque doliera… por el resto de mi vida….


	2. Oportunidades

**Ok, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta history, espero llenar las espectativas y que no me echen de Fanfiction jijiji... Gracias por leerme, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, de todo!. Besos a todas ustedes mis lectoras/autoras favoritas.**

* * *

Hey Bells, ya que has vuelto de Phoenix y sin trabajo aún ¿por qué no se aventuran con Rose y montan su propio consultorio como lo habían planeado hace algún tiempo?, es cuestión de ser visionarios- me decía mi primo Sam y yo asentía ilusionada- Escucha – creo que sintió que no le ponía atención, pero se equivocaba- conocí a la Enfermera Esme Cullen por medio de mi trabajo, ya que soy sinodal de las estudiantes que egresan de enfermería y me dijo que tenía en renta unos consultorios, ve con Rose a verlos sin compromiso, dile que eres mi prima igual y te hace un buen descuento, es mas yo le hablaré diciéndole que iras a verlos, ¿Qué te parece?.

-Hummm.. no sé, Sam, crees que deba…

-Debes ser emprendedora Bells, si no nunca llegarás a hacer nada, quítate ese miedo.

-Ok, primito, hablaré con Rose e iremos a ver los consultorios, pero y que tal es la enfermera Esme…

- …Cullen. Es una persona agradable, ya la conocerás. Bueno al menos a mí me ha tratado bien.

- Si, iré mañana por la tarde, tu habla con ella y agenda la cita.

-Si pequeña Bells, verás como todo sale bien. Hasta mañana pequeña saltamontes.

-Descansa Samy- comencé a reír por lo de 'pequeña saltamontes' y colgué el teléfono. Me despedí de Charlie, me puse mi pijama gris viejo pero muy cómoda y me fui a la cama, tuve un sueño ligero, tan ligero que la lluvia me despertaba a cada rato, ya me iría acostumbrando a esos repiqueteos del agua contra la ventana…

.

.

.

Y bien, aquí estaba yo entrando sola al edificio donde rentaban los famosos consultorios, ya que Rose no había podido venir pero le había encantado la idea del proyecto que le había planteado y confió en mí para que yo me encargara de todo, pregunté a la recepcionista por la enfermera Esme Cullen, y me dirigió para llegar al consultorio del esposo de la enfermera según me había dicho la recepcionista, era un lugar agradable, habían plantas en la recepción, como si no les bastara ver todo lo verde de ahí afuera pero pasaba… había un ambiente cálido ahí dentro, me condujo por un pasillo largo y me maraville de ver un piso blanco como el mármol, se veía que habían invertido mucho en ese lugar, y me recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal al imaginarme lo caro que estaría la renta de esos consultorios, las puertas eran de madera y en ellas un recuadro de vidrio con el nombre grabado de algún doctor que trabajara ahí. Llegamos a la puerta con el vidrio grabado con el nombre del doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-Espera y te anuncio, por cierto mi nombre es Jessica Stanley y cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en recepción.

-gracias- le dije con una sonrisa. Y aunque Jessica no me había dado tanta confianza desde el principio, tenía que ser cortés

-Listo, la enfermera Esme Cullen, me dice que ya puede pasar.

-Gracias Jessica.

Al entrar al consultorio mi mirada captó un mueble lleno de discos y libros de medicina, hasta que enfoque mi vista a la persona que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio de madera que parecía ser del siglo XV.

- Hola, buenas tardes soy Isabella Swan, pero puede llamarme Bella- le dije tendiéndole la mano a la enfermera- vine para ver los consultorios que están en renta, mi primo me habló de usted, así que… aquí estoy- dije sonriéndole.

-Mucho gusto, Bella, mi nombre es Esme Anne Cullen, pero solo llámame por mi primer nombre, Esme… me habló tu primo Sam y me contó sobre ti y que apenas empiezas con tu proyecto, me da gusto, me recuerdas a mí y a mi esposo, cuando éramos jóvenes e iniciamos este proyecto y ahora mira, poco a poco hemos ido prosperando y con tres maravillosos hijos. Bueno te llevaré a conocer los consultorios, están en la planta alta. Sígueme por favor.

Asentí y le dije un "gracias", "permiso" muy apenada… me llevó por el pasillo por donde había entrado y hacia el lado izquierdo casi llegando a la recepción estaban las escaleras que conducían a los consultorios, la seguí y llegamos a un espacio amplio e iluminado con una recepción amplia.

-El consultorio es bastante amplio e iluminado- comenzó a decirme la enfermera- espero sea de tu gusto, pasa por aquí por favor. Este mismo consultorio conecta a otro consultorio, tienen su propio baño, pero estos son los únicos que tienen balcón hacia la calle y en esta misma planta están los otros dos consultorios estos también se conectan y tienen baño propio, me comentaba tu primo que también vendrá otra chica ¿no es así?.

- si, así es, mi prima Rosalie Swan.-Dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor- Y es justo lo que buscaba, nos conviene rentar toda esta planta pero… y bueno… ¿con respecto a la renta?...- la verdad es que yo acababa de egresar de la universidad y tampoco podía pagar tanto, y aunque Charly no me negaba el apoyo económico prefería no molestarlo, aunque viviéramos bajo el mismo techo.

- No te preocupes Bella, se que eres recién egresada, me lo informo tu primo Sam, y te daré un precio módico.

Me sorprendió un poco la acción de Esme hacia a mí y no podía dejarlo pasar así como así. La verdad es que los consultorios se miraban de lujo y tenían el mismo piso marmoleo de la planta baja, así que me imaginaba que los de la segunda planta estarían igual pero esos ya estaban ocupados, las puestas eran al igual de madera y con picaportes dorados, que le daban ese toque lujoso…

-En realidad me da pena aceptarlo señora Esme…- me interrumpió

-Nada de eso Bella, toma la planta alta para ustedes, tengo entendido que meterán camas de masaje y fisioterapia ¿no es así? – Asentí- y por favor quítale el Señora, solo Esme, ¿está bien?

-Gracias… Esme. Tomaré la planta alta completa.- Rosalie me había dado bandera blanca en cuanto al arrendamiento de los consultorios así que ya todo estaba arreglado, de pronto ya estaba firmando el contrato de arrendamiento y podíamos empezar a montar los consultorios cuando quisiéramos, me despedí de la enfermera Esme muy apenada pero también muy agradecida por la confianza y el que entendiera que apenas comenzábamos en esto de los negocios y que no era un proyecto fácil. Rosalie y yo habíamos juntado nuestros ahorros, ya que ambas habíamos trabajado mientras estudiábamos para solventar parte de nuestros gastos, y aunque Rosalie tenía una vida más cómoda que yo ya que mis tíos ganaban muy bien, había aprendido a no depender tanto de sus padres.

Yo había Egresado del Colegio de Artes y Ciencias de la Universidad de Phoenix, hace alguno meses como Psicóloga, mi corriente era el Gestalt y por lo tanto quise complementar mi carrera con un curso de masaje Gestalt, me encantaba escuchar, ayudar a mis pacientes por medio de las terapias alternativas. Era una chica feliz, lo tenía todo; una carrera, un trabajo donde soy mi propia jefa y dispongo de mi tiempo y mi novio Alec, del que estaba completamente enamorada.

Solo había dos inconvenientes, Alec aun seguía estudiando en una escuela militar, y por lo tanto estaba lejos de mí y nos veíamos solo en época de vacaciones y Forks… un pueblo lluvioso al que me había mudado porque quería estar al lado de mi padre y porqué quería que René fuera feliz en su nueva vida de recién casada, viajando como a ella le gustaba, al lado de Phil. Ella había tratado de mil formas convencerme para que me quedara con ellos, pero en realidad había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de Charly, que en verdad lo extrañaba, aunque eso implicaba el soportar el olor a tierra mojada, la vegetación y la lluvia y eso hacía que los días fuesen fríos y demasiado húmedos….

Hablaba con Alec muy a menudo y le contaba sobre mis nuevos proyectos y él me contaba de los suyos, contábamos los días para poder vernos y abrazarnos de nuevo.

Mi prima Rosalie, se había asociado conmigo pues ella se había graduado de Fisioterapeuta y tenia cursos en terapias alternativas, habíamos planeado crecer juntas y pronto hacer más grande el proyecto y algún día montar nuestra propia clínica, también era una loca amante de los carros, bueno más bien de repáralos y mejorarlos por dentro y además posee una belleza que lastima tan solo verla…

Estábamos muy contentas e ilusionadas por nuestro pequeño negocio, habíamos iniciado bien las primeras dos semanas, Rosalie estaba decorando muy bien el otro consultorio que era para el área de niños y yo la estaba ayudando con el otro que era para el de terapias para adultos, el cual también utilizaría yo para masaje.

Una tarde Rosalie recibió al Sr. Billy Black, un gran amigo de mi padre desde hace muchos años según me contó, en realidad yo no me acordaba de él, pero él me reconoció a la primera y también a Rosalie ya que juntas veníamos a pasar algunas vacaciones en Forks hasta que tuvimos 10 años. Me quede asombrada por su corpulencia y su piel rojiza, a pesar de que estaba en silla de ruedas su altura se notaba, imponía presencia que podía intimidar a cualquiera pero a mí me cayó muy bien, tanto que lo pase a mi consultorio para que platicáramos muy a gusto y me contara anécdotas de cuando era niña, mientras esperaba a que Rosalie se desocupara con una preciosa niña que había asistido a terapia.

Estaba muerta de risa por lo que me contaba Billy, de las travesuras que hacíamos con Rosalie y sus hijas, me dijo que las chicas ya se habían casado y que se habían ido a vivir lejos de Forks. Me conto sobre su hijo Jacob que ya había crecido mucho, que era un excelente hijo y que algún día de estos lo conocería, me había invitado a la reserva para que fuéramos Rose y yo un domingo a descansar después de los días agotadores de trabajo y le dije que le comentaría su propuesta a Rosalie, pero que no le prometía nada ya que ese día para Rose era sagrado ya que es cuando aprovechaba para reparar autos y tunearlos… y me dijo que probablemente se llevaría muy bien con Jacob, ya que aparte de ser talentoso en la música, tenía talento para los autos y que estaba montando un taller en la parte trasera de la casa y que aun con mayor razón debíamos ir a la reserva…

Todo estaba perfecto, amigos doctores de otras dependencias nos enviaban pacientes y siempre había mucho que hacer. En el inicio de la tercera semana recibimos la visita de Esme…

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo les ha ido, chiquilla hermosa?- A veces sentía que Esme no me trataba sinceramente, notaba algo… raro en ella aunque no sabía qué.. Pero toda la gente decía que era una mujer con un enorme corazón así que no quise poner cosas malas en mi cabeza.

-Muy bien para ser las dos primeras semanas, y… ¿Cuándo se anima a tomar una terapia, Esme?

-Precisamente venia a eso… más bien a pedirte una cita para mi hijo, el apenas egreso del bachillerato y eligió estudiar medicina, solo que hubo un pequeño problema en la universidad que solicitó debido a la gran demanda de estudiantes y el no quiere perder el tiempo y quizás entre a otra universidad, y este hecho lo tiene estresado y me pregunto si podrás atenderlo para este sábado a las 12 del día.

-Rosalie, tu eres la indicada para esta terapia anti-estrés ¿podrás atenderlo este sábado?

-Lo siento Bella- dijo Rosalie dejando por un momento de mirar la pantalla del computador- justo a esa hora tengo cita con una paciente y no podré… pero considero que el masaje Gestalt lo ayudará a relajarse

-ok Esme, atenderé a tu hijo el sábado a las 12- le dije mientras anotaba en mi agenda- aunque… ¿No podría venir más temprano?

-No podrá Bella, antes tienen un ensayo con su grupo y no puede hasta esa hora.

Ohhhh, bien… tiene un grupo… ¿sobre qué será? pensé

-¿Podrías proporcionarme sus datos para que agende su cita? Nombre y edad por favor.

-su nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen y tiene 19 años.

-listo… esta agendado. Lo espero sin falta y si por alguna razón no puede llegar a la cita, me pueden enviar un mensaje al móvil- le informé extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación.

-yo le aviso Bella, no te preocupes... les deseo un buen inicio de semana

-gracias Esme, hasta pronto.

-hasta pronto chicas, cuídense.

-hasta pronto- le contestó Rose.

Rose y yo habíamos pasado la semana entera saturadas de trabajo, hasta que llegó el sábado, gracias a Dios solo tenía la cita del hijo de la enfermera Esme, así que aproveché para levantarme una hora más tarde que de costumbre y me sentía nerviosa solo de pensar a la persona que atendería, me pregunté cómo sería él, si sería coqueto o tal vez muy serio, o si sería un chico fresa o tal vez un nerd, o simplemente buena onda por el hecho de tener un grupo…

Y con la suerte que yo tenía para atraer desgracias ¿y si se enamoraba de mi? No, definitivamente no, era dos años menor que yo… me reprendí mentalmente, ¡tengo que comportarme como lo que soy!, ¡una Psicologa! Y limitarme a atenderlo como paciente para que no se esperanzara… además esta Alec… bien y ¿por qué de pronto pensaba todo esto? debían ser los nervios seguramente, ya que iba a atender precisamente al hijo de Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

.

.

.

-Buenos días- dije entrando a la Clinica-

-Buen dio, Bella- me respondió el Dr. Carlisle Cullen -Prácticamente desde que había ocupado el consultorio nunca había visto al Doctor, y me sorprendió que me reconociera, quizá Esme le había contado sobre mí. Era un señor muy apuesto y amable- Esme me dijo que Edward tenía cita contigo, que por favor lo esperes si llega media hora más tarde de la hora que habían acordado.

Me molesta la impuntualidad, ¿pero qué hacerle? Ya estaba ahí y no podía negarme…

-bien Dr. Carlisle, no se preocupe, lo espero en mi consultorio, gracias por el aviso.

-Gracias Bella, suerte –risas.

¿Por qué el Doctor Carlisle me había deseado suerte? ¿Por qué se había reído? Eso me ponía más tensa… me senté detrás de mi escritorio y me dispuse a leer mi libro favorito… Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Toc- toc..

Me sobresalté, estaba realmente metida en la lectura.

-Puedo pasar?

- adelante- respondí al extraño detrás de la puerta, al que pronto conocería…

* * *

Hasta aqui las dejo y queda en suspenso! Mil gracias por leerme!


	3. YO NERVIOSA, ÉL RELAJADO

Cuando entró me quede petrificada, era el joven más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, con una de las más encantadoras sonrisas con lo que deberían meterlo a la cárcel por robar suspiros de esa manera tan… insensata… aunque claramente también podía ver que detrás de esos anti solares, que por cierto le daban un toque perfecto y algo fresa, estaba ¿nervioso?

-buenas tardes…

-Be… Bella Swan- contesté aun confundida y nerviosa

-Buenas tardes… Bella, ¿puedo tutearla?- asentí- soy…

-Edward Cullen- completé- mucho gusto y… Bienvenido. Toma asiento por favor, Emmm…. Empezaré por hacerte unas preguntas para guardar tu historial clínico, debido a que solo tomaras el masaje Gestalt. Te explicaré un previo al masaje.

Durante el masaje, cerrarás tus ojos y pondrás atención a lo que digo, ya que realizaré un tipo de inducción. Te aplicaré aceites aromáticos, y respiraras con la boca del estomago, y tratarás de unir tu respiración con la mía. –le dije, mientras el asentía con cara de "traté de entender lo juro" – no te preocupes verás que no es complicado y te relajaras mucho. Comencé a garabatear en la hoja del historial su nombre y edad…

-¿Qué tan alto consideras tu estrés?

-Ahora normal- dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Pero esta vez trate de no tomarle importancia a los detalles.

-¿Y hace unas semanas atrás?

-Alto

-¿Qué te estresa más? Ruido, luz, obscuridad, aglomeraciones, calor, frio.

-Solo el ruido del tráfico y el calor, ya que las aglomeraciones y la luz están presentes en mi vida- dijo demasiado serio e intercambiamos miradas y me di cuenta que ya se había quitado sus gafas de sol y yo por supuesto me sonrojé- tengo un grupo de rock y por lo tanto eso sería más bien mi motivación.

¿Por qué consideras alto el estrés que viviste hace unas semanas atrás?- de ante mano yo lo sabía pero quería la confirmación de los hechos, y por consiguiente no quemar a Esme.

Desvió la mirada…

-¿Y bien?

- La universidad me estresó, el hecho de no poder haber entrado porque prefirieran a otros me saco de quicio, pero eso ya quedó atrás y por eso estoy aquí para dar lugar a mi relajación, lo necesito en verdad. Y para ser sincero no iba a llegar, pensé que eras alguien de la edad de mi madre y me terminaría de hacer un coco wash

Comencé a reír…

-Si todos mis pacientes piensan que soy una Psicologa de edad madura, gordita y con lentes. Pero la vida da sorpresas, soy dos años mayor que tu…

-¿En serio? Y por cierto como sabes mi edad, ¿mi madre también te lo dijo?

- Si es un requisito en mi agenda- sus ojos verdes era hipnotizanes en verdad, me volví a reprender a mi misma por pensar así del hijo de los Cullen, así que me limite a pensar en mi Alec y mi trabajo.

-¿Tienes alguna operación reciente?

- No

Continué un rato mas haciéndole varias preguntas con respecto a su vida y su persona, cuando acabamos con eso lo lleve al cuarto donde estaba la zona de relajación.

-Desvístete, te quedas solo en bóxer, cuelga tu ropa en este perchero y te acomodas en cubito supino en la camilla, te tapas con esta sabana – dije mientras se la daba en la mano- y en un momento regreso, te dejo a solas para que te cambies, ¿ok?

-Gracias- respondió y me quedo viendo como diciendo, "¿estás hablando en serio?"

-Estoy hablando muy enserio- le dije adivinado lo que pensaba- pero no te preocupes, soy muy profesional.- Asintió

-de nuevo gracias Bella

Le di 5 minutos de tiempo y cuando regresé estaba acomodado tal como le dije, había hablado en términos médicos con él, ya que si asistiría a la facultad de medicina tendría que estar bien informado… generalmente les digo: "acomódese boca arriba".

-Bien, Edward. Quiero que inhales por la nariz, infles tu abdomen y exhales por la boca, repite esto 5 veces… mientras lo hacía yo uní mi respiración con la suya tocando sus pies por encima de la sabana.

Tomé el aceite entre mis manos y serví un poco en una mano, destapé una pierna y al verlo comencé a ponerme nerviosa… muy nerviosa, hasta el punto de temblar. Pero hice uso de todas mis fuerzas y traté de calmarme, no sé porque me puse nerviosa pero logré calmarme. Apliqué el aceite por toda la extensión de su pierna, delicadamente pero con fuerza, junté sus piernas traccioné y comencé a hablar…

-A partir de este instante vas a tomar conciencia de tu respiración...no la modifiques en absoluto, simplemente observa como respiras, no te identifiques con el proceso, has de realizarlo sin juicio, de igual forma en que mirarías como se mueve la llama de una vela, observando sin juzgar.

-Observa tu respiración...sin modificarla, toma conciencia de que algo respira en ti, no te cuesta esfuerzo alguno respirar, respiras y te llenas de calma, respiras y te llenas de paz.

-Vas a comenzar visualizando un prado verde...del color verde que más te gusta...visualiza una extensión de césped verde que se extiende hasta un bosque cercano... observas la hierba verde... Los reflejos verdes del sol sobre la pradera... Extiendes la mirada hacia el bosque y ves hojas de todos los tonos de verde posibles... Es relajante... muy relajante, el sol se refleja en las verdes hojas de los árboles y se forma ante tus ojos una miríada de delicadas tonalidades de verde que se reflejan entre sí creando un espacio tridimensional de color verde... es hermoso y lo disfrutas... respiras tranquilo y en calma un aire puro, lleno del oxigeno que producen los árboles del bosque, te encuentras respirando un aire puro, verde, relajante... Con cada respiración te relajas más y más... Escuchas el susurro que produce el aire al pasan entre las hojas de los árboles, es relajante, muy relajante, escuchas el sonido del viento en las hojas y te relajas...más y más... Te quedas por unos instantes observando el prado verde, los viejos árboles centenarios, sus hojas hermosas... y sintiendo tu respiración...

-Observa tu respiración… sin modificarla, toma conciencia de que algo respira en ti, no te cuesta esfuerzo alguno respirar, respiras y te llenas de calma, respiras y te llenas de paz.

-A partir de este instante vas a visualizar una playa de arena dorada, es del tipo de arena que más te gusta y tiene un color bajo el sol para disfrutar observándolo... te gusta esta playa...la visualizas... miras hacia el horizonte y observas un mar tranquilo y azul que se desliza con suavidad hasta la orilla, donde lentamente las olas se deshacen mientras se desgrana el dulce sonido de la espuma.

-Visualizas toda la playa, el mar azul... la arena dorada... te tumbas sobre la arena y resulta muy placentero absorber su calor... la energía del sol acumulada en los granos de arena penetra en mi espalda y la relaja, siento ese calor acumulado y como se infiltra en mi espalda... es relajante... es muy agradable... es una sensación deliciosa... el mar azul... el cielo azul sin nubes... el sonido del viento... el calor en mi espalda... el sol incide sobre mis brazos y los calienta... al tiempo que se hunden pesados en la arena que los calienta… relajándose más y más... el sol calienta mi pecho y mis piernas... mis piernas... que se hunden pesadas en la arena que las calienta, relajándose más y más... Escucho el sonido rítmico y balanceado de las olas que parecen mecerse en este mar azul tranquilo... bajo este cielo azul precioso... percibo el olor salobre del mar azul...Tomo conciencia de mi cuerpo descansando relajado... más relajado…

Fui menguando mi voz, mientras seguía con el masaje, puse música de naturaleza y suave de fondo. Aun me sentía algo nerviosa pero no tanto como la primera vez, ya que hasta yo me había relajado con la inducción, era algo que no comprendía dado que no era el primer paciente que atendía, y solo veía como se erizaban los bellos de mis brazos, como si algún tipo de electricidad corriera por mi cuerpo y cobrara vida propia. Me dispuse a pensar en lo que haría para mañana para olvidarme de esas extrañas sensaciones. Al finalizar la sesión él se había quedado profundamente dormido como un bebe, era tierno verlo así, no me atreví a despertarlo así que lo deje dormir 10 minutos más mientras planeaba cual era la mejor forma de despertarlo… ¿o era de los que se despertaba al estilo bella durmiente? –solté una risita mientras eso pasaba por mi mente…

Pasados los 10 minutos me acerqué y seguía dormido, parecía un ángel, y aunque lo pareciera no había remedio; tenía que despertarlo, así que acaricié con cuidado su espalda y lo llame con voz baja cerca de su oído y al final mis esfuerzos por el caño, pues lo asusté.

-Perdón, no tenia intensión de asustarte, solo que la terapia ya ha terminado- le dije con mi color carmesí haciéndose presente.

-No, discúlpame tú a mí, es que tienes manos y voz de ángel, para ser sincero nunca había tomado este tipo de terapias y no pude evitar caer rendido. Eres sensacional haciendo tu trabajo, definitivamente es tu vocación.

Me descolocó su comentario ya que no estaba acostumbrada a la adulación, generalmente mis pacientes me decían que les gustaba muchísimo y que era una buena psicóloga, pero no pasaba de eso. Comencé a sentir como ardían mis mejillas.

– No te disculpes por quedarte dormido, venias a relajarte y lograste tu objetivo. Te puedes levantar cuando lo desees, disfruta de tu post-masaje y te dejo solo para que te vistas.

-ok gracias Bella.

-¿Listo?- le pregunte cuando paso a mi consultorio.

- Como nuevo. ehhh … ¿podrías darme una cita para el próximo sábado a la misma hora?

-ehhh… claro deja lo anoto en la agenda, listo… entonces queda para el sábado 8 de marzo a las 12am.

-claro… tengo que estar listo para mi cumpleaños.

- ¿oh en serio? ¿Cuándo los cumples?

- 8 de marzo

-el mismo día que te daré tu terapia eh, será un gran regalo para tu cuerpo. ¿Cumplirás 20?

-no en realidad cumpliré 19, solo que digo que ya tengo 19 porque prácticamente ya falta poco para que los cumpla.

-ok, Edward felicidades de antemano- me levante de mi asiento para darle un abrazo.

- Gracias Bella. Pero puedes felicitarme ese mismo día ¿sabes?, ahora te devuelvo tu abrazo y lo guardas para el sábado- dijo mientras me volvía a abrazar y yo reía- Bueno es hora de irme, nos vemos hasta el próximo sábado.

-hasta el sábado Edward. Que tengas un excelente día…

Al llegar a casa, me sentí rara, como que si estuviera levitando, como si no tocara el piso. Es como que si mi mundo hubiese dado un giro a 180° y estuviera de pronto en otra dimensión, una sensación tan extraña que no sabría como describirlo. De pronto me acorde de Alec, y le mandé un mensaje de texto…

Bebe, ¡te extraño corazón!

Cuento los días para verte de nuevo…B.

Sabía que Alec no me contestaría el mensaje, pero esperaba que lo leyera. Me acosté en la cama un rato y me puse a escuchar mi grupo favorito; Guns and Roses, y me quede dormida, tuve sueños confusos donde aparecían la imagen del rostro de Edward sonriendo y de Alec, un Alec muy disgustado. Me revolví en la cama, y pase a un sueño profundo… hasta no saber de mi, si no hasta el siguiente día…

Era ya domingo, y en el desayuno comí cereal con leche y fruta, Charlie había salido de pesca, por lo que aproveche para hacer una limpieza exhaustiva de la casa y lavar mi ropa, por la tarde me puse a estudiar la historia clínica de un paciente con problemas de ansiedad pero me fastidie de eso, no quería arruinar mi domingo por motivo de mi trabajo, para eso estaba el lunes, así que baje a la sala y me puse a ver películas románticas, y extrañé a mi Alec, deseaba estar con él y faltaba muy poco para el reencuentro. De pronto me dio hambre y calenté la lasaña que había hecho ayer ya que no andaba de ánimos para cocinar, lleve mi plato de comida a la sala para seguir viendo películas.

De pronto, tocaron la puerta, y me asomé por la ventana para ver quién me visitaba en mi esplendido día de descanso… Era el cartero, por fin había llegado los audios de Deepak Chopra* que había mandado a pedir para apoyarme con mis terapias de Gestalt. Subí a mi cuarto y me puse a escucharlos, eran tan relajantes y alguno en verdad que ponían a reflexionar sobre algunos aspectos de la vida, definitivamente iba a tomar algún masaje de terapia Hindú o Medicina **Ayurveda esto realmente me fascinaba…No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sin duda pasó como agua, Charlíe llego y le preparé la cena. No tenía hambre así que lo acompañé en la mesa.

-Y bien? ¿Cómo les ha ido a Rose y a ti en el trabajo?

-bien, como para ser el primer mes, por cierto se me olvido contarte que llego Billy Black a tomar una terapia con Rosalie.

-sí, algo de eso me comentó Billy el día de hoy, me dijo que las invito a la reserva.

-Si,un día de estos le aviso a las 'hiperactivas Brandon' y a Rose para ponernos de acuerdo e ir.

-Eso sería genial, es un lugar precioso y sirve que se relajan todas y pasan un tiempo juntas, que buena falta les hace.

Asentí

-No te preocupes yo lavo los platos- dije en cuanto se levantó con el plato en la mano.

-No me hará daño lavarlos, además déjame hacerlo y ve a tu cuarto que mañana tendrás que madrugar…

-Ok Papá, solo por esta noche, hasta mañana, dulces sueños.- me despedí de él y me subí a mi cuarto para seguir escuchando los audios de Deepak Chopra, hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida…

* * *

***Deepak Chopra: Disertante y escritor prolífico, ha escrito extensamente sobre espiritualidad y el poder de la mente en la curación médica. Está influenciado por las enseñanzas de escrituras tradicionales indias como el Ayurveda.**

****Ayurveda: es un antiguo sistema de medicina India. **

**Bueno chicas espero hayan disfrutado de la inducción sobre el prado verde y el mar, y así como Bella logró relajar a Edward, haya logrado también relajarlas un ratito a ustedes! saludos a todoas mis lectoras, disculpen si no he contestado reviews pero les prometo darme mi tiempo! Las quiero y gracias por seguir mis historias. Espero no haberlas aburrido!**


End file.
